Happiness Is Like This
by Minx of Lynex
Summary: When his best friends turn their backs on Harry, Draco and Blaise are quick to step up and fill the spot. Rated T. Blaise/Harry/Draco. Enjoy!


**A/N:** This is my fourth entry for the Speed Writing Competition! :)

I hope that everyone enjoys it!

{}

Rare concern flitted through his caramel eyes as Blaise watched the rapidly snowballing scene in the center of the Entrance Hall. Students of varying houses circled the three obviously Gryffindor students. The hateful words that had just spilt from Ron Weasley's mouth had every onlooker staring at him in shock and horror. It wasn't a new thing that the red head had a fast temper and quite often blew a fuse. This however, to his right Draco put a hand over his mouth in disbelief, was way out of line.

Deep hurt was printed across Harry's face as his best friend's statements, not opinions, statements sank in. You murdered all of those people Harry! Your parents, your godfather, and Voldemort too! It's unforgivable what you've done! You should be locked up in Azkaban where you won't be harmful to the Wizarding World! The cutting words sliced through his muddled brain as he cocked his head at Hermione in wonderment.

When he saw that she was looking determinedly up at the ceiling, it hit him that she agreed with everything that her boyfriend was saying. Perhaps she was the one who convinced Ron to pull this stunt in the first place. After all, the frumpy girl knew exactly which buttons to push for the youngest Weasley boy to erupt in a rage. If the firm set of her thin lips was anything to go on, there was no doubt in Harry's mind that he was correct in his assumption.

A hand on his shoulder had him turning to find that Neville had approached him with a sorrowful and wary look, as if he expected Harry to burst into a magical tantrum. At the look that he was receiving, his emerald eyes darted first to Seamus, then Luna, Ginny, and lastly Lavender. Confusion, upset, wonder, and pity reflected in the eyes of his friends causing tears to burn at the back of his eyes. It didn't faze him when the wetness flowed down his cheeks dripping onto his knitted jumper from Molly.

For a moment he just stood there, looking Neville directly in the eye with those tears streaking his face. When it seemed that he'd come to some sort of decision, Harry turned on his heels and made his way through the crowd of students, passing by his Slytherin rivals with nothing but a quick glance. No one was surprised when Seamus cursed Ron with a Boil Charm the moment that Harry was out of sight. Unconcerned yet disappointed faces watched as the boy fell with a cry of pain.

With a glance at Draco, Blaise took the blonds hand from over his mouth and began to lead their group of friends deeper into the castle towards the Slytherin common room. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see his boyfriend trying to come to terms with what had just happened. By the time they'd reached the wall leading to their house, the chilled blue eyes that he adored where glaring at anything that he deemed responsible for his upset. As soon as the wall sealed closed behind them Draco spoke, "I should have Crucio'd the son of a bitch."

{}

Inhaling harshly, Harry leant back against the bare wall as he managed to calm down from the tantrum that he had reached. While he had been able to walk away from the eyes of the student body and keep his magic in line, it had literally exploded from his core upon his first step into the Room of Requirement. Ron's words had hit a sore spot that he hadn't even known he had.

Sighing deeply he stood up from the wall and actually took a good look around the room. To say that everything was decimated would be a very large understatement. The room had transformed into a room full of easily breakable glass objects, having detected that Harry needed an outlet for his anger. Closing his eyes and focusing on the magic of the room, he felt the atmosphere shift.

As his eyes opened and he glanced around once more, he was happy to see that the room had provided the living quarters that he had asked for. There was no possible way that he was going back to the common room tonight, much less the dorms. When used sparingly the Room of Requirement could be pretty comfortable; however if used for long periods of time the magic began to morph on its own, whether it is desired or not.

He'd go and see McGonagall in the morning to discuss getting him some private rooms. Sometimes he had to wonder if the Transfiguration professor had the ability of sight. The memory of her offer flashed clearly in his mind; she had offered him the option of said rooms when he arrived with the other returning 'eighth' years. "You may see that you could use the privacy." She had said.

Now, in retrospect he had to mentally kick himself for not remembering that she had the mentality that Albus had possessed; wise beyond her years even as a student. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry picked up his mended satchel and sat down at the desk beside the hearth of the fire place. He pulled out the most recent of his homework assignments, Astronomy, and laid the book and paper on the wooden surface.

Time passed in a slight haze as the sound of quill against parchment echoed softly in the room. Finally having to stand otherwise risk adopting a crick in his neck, Harry stretched dramatically with his back arched like a cats. A shiver raced along his skin as the cool air of the room brushed across his stomach before he tugged his risen shirt back down. It was probably best that he go down to dinner, to at least make an appearance; if only to show them that no, that stupid Weasley hadn't broken him.

Without bothering to put on his robes, he walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room and straightened out his clothing. Everything was slightly wrinkled from his episode, but he still looked presentable. It only took a wave of his wand to fix his hair, the spell Granger had taught him helping it lay in that rumpled look that he always sported. Once he deemed himself ready he walked out of the room of requirement and made his way down the many flights of stairs to the dining hall.

As he reached the grand doors, he could hear the loud chatter from those inside; talking cheerfully despite what had happened earlier and Harry couldn't help but feel relieved. Yet, he knew deep down that as soon as he stepped through the doors that everything would become silent and all eyes would be on him, looking to see how he would be holding up. After Weasley balled him out earlier, he couldn't stick around to see if the rest of the student body agreed.

Casting a tempus, he realized that he was already five minutes late and for a moment he thought that, that might be the reason for the chatter. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry took a deep breath and stepped through the doors. Just as predicted, the voices that filled the hall hushed into a comfortable silence. Glancing quickly around the room, refusing to actually meet any eyes, he walked to the nearest end of the Gryffindor table and sat down.

Dinner had already been served and the plate in front of him was filled with steaming food, but suddenly he didn't feel so hungry anymore. Swallowing back the sick feeling that held place in his stomach Harry took the fork and began to eat. As soon as the first mouth full of food was down his throat, the vanished hunger came back with a bang and before he knew it his plate was empty and refilling itself. Around him the students continued to eat or whisper quietly to each other, not daring to let the volume rise to what it once was.

Once full Harry nodded at his plate and downed his goblet of lemonade. Long ago he had grown tired of pumpkin juice though Weasley seemed to never tire of it. Pinching himself on the thigh, he grimaced; stop thinking about them. Standing from his chair he glanced around the room for the second time, noticing that once again everyone was watching him; probably to see if he'd fall apart by the seams.

Turning on his heal, he made his way to the doors and just as he was about to step out of the hall one lone pair of hands began to clap somewhere behind him. With his hand on the doors handle, Harry blinked in disbelief as slowly the rest of the students broke out into an applause that he hadn't heard in a long while. As he turned around to them, there was only one look on his fellow student's faces; gratitude. Tears burnt at the back of his eyes as everyone gave him smiles that actually meant something; thank you.

He could only manage a nod before he backed out of the room and rushed across the entrance hall to the stairs. Once he reached them he had to steady himself against the bottom of the railing, breathing deeply, trying not to break down in tears before he could reach the room of requirement. Biting harshly on his tongue Harry reined his emotions in as he sighed heavily; they didn't agree with Weasley and Granger. At the thought, a brilliant smile lit up his features. They had no grounds for being right, it was only the petty jealousy again.

It suddenly seemed as if a grand weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. A hand on his shoulder caused the elated feeling to disappear as he twisted around with a girlish yelp that brought amusement to the intruder's expressions. When he caught sight of who exactly had touched him, he couldn't help the relief that flooded him. Draco glanced at Blaise with a risen eyebrow; just what had the golden boy been thinking? Shoving off the curiosity his boyfriend motioned towards Harry.

"Don't worry about what the weasel and harlot did today Potter. No one, even the Slytherins, sees anything that way." Bright emerald eyes watched the two of them and once more that brilliant smile lit up Harry's face. It took everything that Draco had to not let the pleasure show on his face; not for Blaise's sake, for they had this conversation earlier, but for the Gryffindor's. Now wasn't the time that they needed to invite the boy into their relationship, it was best to become friends first, to let him know that he can actually be cared for.

Harry looked around the hall, smile never falling from his face, "Thanks I suppose. Did you all leave dinner just to tell me that?" He raised his eyebrows and the taller boys felt relief course through them that the Gryffindor hadn't lost his bite. There was a bang as someone came out of the dining hall and the three looked to find Weasley and Granger walking towards them. Before the two could reach them, Draco had subtly flicked his wand and the redhead fell to the ground with a yowl of pain. Even as Harry looked at him, he shrugged his shoulders as if he wasn't sure where the spell had come from.

Blaise turned to Harry with a slight smirk, "Let us walk you to your dorm? Wouldn't want any... weasel's…" He spat the word with disgust, "To try to get you." He could feel the resentment from Granger even as the smaller boy nodded and began to lead the way up the stairs. As they reached the top landing the Slytherins stepped to walk on either side of him. "Is this entire thing another one of Weasley's jealousy streaks?" Delighted laughter escaped the brunette.

"That's the conclusion that I've come to at the very least. He's always had a short temper and I'm not too sure that it will get better anytime soon. I'll give it a couple months; I can almost guarantee that he and Granger will come groveling back by then." Over Harry's head, the two shot each other a smirk; the boy really should have been in Slytherin with his conniving thought process. "Then again, it'll probably be the day that I knock him a good one. I can't be responsible for what my temper will do if he tries to apologize." This brought shock to their faces, for the time that they'd known the Gryffindor, even from afar, not once have they seen his temper.

Many stairs and a lot of small talk later, Harry reached the wall that led to the Room of Requirement. As he turned, he nearly frowned at the looks on the boys faces. Then everything came back to him in one large gust. This was the room that he had saved Draco and Blaise from the fiend fire that their friend had caused. Feeling utterly awkward, he rubbed the back of his neck as he balanced himself from foot to foot. "This is it. I'm not in the mood to go back to the common room tonight so I'm just using the room until I can speak to the Headmistress tomorrow."

Draco shook his head lightly, pushing the nostalgia to the back of his mind, "You're able to use it? I thought it had been destroyed." Fighting down the amusement Harry just shook his head, "Can we see it?" With a soft smile, the smaller boy nodded and walked off down the hall. As he passed the wall three times, the beautiful door appeared with a flourish. Reaching out he took the handle in his hand and swung the door open. Motioning for the two to follow him, he stepped through the opening and into the darkness.

As the door shut behind them, the fireplace burst to life and the entire room was lit in a soft warm glow. With wide eyes the Slytherins looked around in awe, "The only thing that was destroyed was the Room of Hidden Things. This room can morph into whatever you wish it will be as you know. So, I'm sure that if you asked for the Room of Hidden Things, everything would be ash." The blond nodded as he stepped forward and touched the post of the bed.

Turning he smiled at Blaise who gave him a small smile back. "I suppose that we'll go now." Blaise shot a look to Draco who nodded with a smirk, "But we'll see you tomorrow, right Harry?" Blinking in slight shock, Harry turned with a smile and nodded; it was strange to hear his first name, but nothing that was unwelcome. Just before they left the room, he stepped forward and placed a hand on the blonds shoulder.

"Thank you for earlier." Draco smirked with a nod and walked out of the room after Blaise, "Goodnight!" He called as he shut the door, sure that they would be able to make it back down to their common room on their own. In the silence of his room, Harry walked over and made sure that everything was packed into his satchel for the next day. Everything was finally going in his favor; he grinned as he straightened out his robes and laid out his clothes. Taking a towel from the basket beside of the dresser, he walked into the bathroom for a shower; ready to forget the tensions of the day.

{}

Pulling his boyfriend out of bed, Draco smirked as the taller boy groaned with protest. It was early in the morning yes, but if they were to put their plan in action, being early risers was what it would take. "Come on Blaise, we have to be there before he arrives." Slapping himself lightly on the face, Blaise nodded and finally stood without the extra support from the blond. He slunk of to the bathroom to freshen up.

As the Italian disappeared behind the door, Draco turned to finished straightening up the mess that was his hair in the morning. During his sixth year and through the war that was his seventh, he hadn't ever had the chance to cut his hair; thus the choppy ear lobe length that it currently was. However, when Blaise had seen the style, he refused to let the blond cut it; even if it was bloody annoying. Apparently the sexual look out weighed the irritation.

Making sure that it looked just the way that the older boy liked it, Draco stepped away and into his shoes for the day. Even though the other boy thought that he was insane for owning so many pairs, the blond firmly believed that every outfit deserved a pair of shoes to match. Although, he had a sneaking suspicion that if everything worked out with Harry, the boy would agree with Blaise. Failing to keep the smile off his face, he nearly jumped from his skin when two firm arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

Looking into the mirror, Blaise was smirking at him in a way that clearly stated, 'I know what you're thinking about'. Shoving him off, Draco reached forward and fastened the cuff links onto his shirt. "Are you ready now?" The question seemed to fly over the blond's head, but a moment later after one last look in the mirror, he nodded. "Then, let's go." Grabbing their bags and putting on their robes, the two walked hand in hand out of the dorms and up to the dining hall.

When they arrived at the doors, they stopped just inside the hall and waited closely against one of the walls. It took a little longer than suspected, but when most of the students were in their seats and enjoying the warm breakfast Harry finally stepped through the doors. Just as he was about to walk to the Gryffindor table, Draco leaned over and touched his shoulder. Like the night before the boy whipped around with a squeak and the blond smirked. As the emerald eyes caught sight of them, he calmed down quickly and landed a punch on his shoulder.

Faking a hurt look, Draco rubbed his shoulder with a grimace, "And what was that for? We were only trying to invite you to sit with us." Immediately the look on Harry's face softened and he smiled at them. Beside him, Blaise waved for the boy to follow them before taking the blond's hand and leading them to the nearest end of the Slytherin table. As they sat down, Harry sat across from them looking impressed when a plate of food appeared in front of him, "We figured that since there's too much tension on that side that you'd like to sit here."

Muttering something lowly, Harry took his fork and dug into his food. Despite being friends with Weasley for the better part of six years, the brunette sure had better table manners as Draco was glad to see. "I know it's premature, but would you like to sit with us during classes as well?" Blue eyes glanced to his boyfriend, before looking back to see the boys reaction. After making sure that he'd swallowed the food in his mouth, the Gryffindor took a swig of his orange juice before answering.

"I don't see why not." He grinned at the two of them quickly before continuing to eat his breakfast. Blaise shared a victorious look with the blond as they too went about finishing their food. When the three were done, they stood from the table and with Harry in between them, they walked up to the third floor for Charms, "This is your favorite class isn't it Blaise?" Shock entered his caramel eyes before he nodded at the boy with a smile. Draco fought back a grin that threatened to take over his features; this was better than he'd originally thought.

Sitting in his usual seat in the middle row of the room, Draco sat his bag down beside his chair. Usually he and Blaise were the only ones seated at the three chair desk. He would sit in the far left chair while his boyfriend would sit in the far right, with their things sitting in the middle chair; but today they had Harry sitting with them. The brunette watched as the Slytherins went about setting up for class and after a moment's hesitation he sat in the chair between them. As the new Charms professor stood at the front of the room, class began.

{}

With a bounce in his step, Harry walked through the halls to the front of the school. The day after the incident as he now liked to call it, he had gone to the Headmistress and asked for those private rooms that she had previously offered. All to glad to lend a hand to her favorite student, McGonagall had offered a set of rooms on the second floor behind the portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself. Unlike the other paintings around the castle, the founder's portrait was very muggle and didn't move in the slightest. He supposed it was because of his views and morals.

A few months had passed since then and he honestly couldn't say that he wasn't happy. In fact, this was the happiest that he's ever been if he really thought about it. Weasley and Granger had learned to keep their distance, considering that every time they would try to approach him, a curse would be aimed at them. From whom Harry would never tell, but he knew that it was Blaise and Draco who were responsible. He couldn't really disapprove when their actions were bringing him the peace that he so wanted.

Their surprising friendship at the beginning of the year had shocked Harry greatly. The fact that after everything that had happened, they were able to put past prejudices aside was simply incredible. Of course, when they had made the move to be friends, he sure as hell wasn't going to stop it like he had years before. Within weeks of their growing friendship, Harry had taken Draco aside and apologized for his callous actions in their first year. All the blond did was smile before saying that he'd forgiven Harry long ago.

Now the three were practically inseparable. Even while he had his friends from Gryffindor, like Neville and Seamus, Harry knew that he was much closer to the two Slytherins than anyone else. Laughing softly, he shook himself from his thoughts, everything just felt right somehow and he wasn't going to try to analyze it. As he stepped into the entrance hall, there Draco and Blaise stood with their backs to him. They were talking softly to one another and he had to stop to admire them.

Truly the two boys were gorgeous, a fact that he had realized long before they were friends; but now that they were, Harry had a hard time keeping his gawking to himself. Over the past months, he had grown something akin to a crush for the two of them. Not separately as they were more suitable together. Who was he kidding really, he had to visibly shake himself out of his thought process; he wanted to have them both. Swallowing down the thoughts that haunted him, he stepped forward and placed a hand on Blaise's shoulder.

Unlike his self, the Italian remained calm and turned around with a risen eyebrow. Upon seeing who it was, Blaise directed a brilliant smile at him as Draco peeked around his bulky frame with a smirk of his own. Holding back the swoon that was surely coming, Harry grinned back and motioned towards the door, "So are we going to Hogsmeade or what?" The blond chuckled as his boyfriend tossed an arm around his shoulder and the three walked out of the hall and onto the school grounds.

The walk down to the town at the bottom of the hill was quick and Harry soon found himself sitting in between the two older boys in The Three Broomsticks. Blaise had already waved a waitress down and ordered three butter beers, "What do you all want to do after this?" It was hard to hear him over the noise in the restaurant, but Harry shrugged at the question, looking to see if Draco had something he wanted to do. When the blond also shrugged he grinned, "How about we head over to the new parlour of Florean Fortescue's?"

Nodding with a smile, "I've wanted to try that new carnival mint sorbet." Beside him, Draco nodded in acceptance as the waitress set the butter beers on the table, "Thank you!" He lifted the butter beer to his lips and the warm liquid felt wonderful as it warmed his insides. The weather had become progressively chillier and soon enough it'd be winter. Suddenly he was brought back out of his daze when Blaise poked him in the arm, "Yes?"

The Italian motioned towards the blond and Harry looked over with a risen eyebrow, "I asked if you'd like to walk over to the Shrieking Shack after we have our ice cream." Taking a second to swallow his mouth full of butter beer, he nodded with a smile, "Great!" With a laugh, he finished up his drink and allowed Blaise to pull him to his feet. Together the three made their way to the parlour and soon enough they walked back out, ice creams in hand.

As they arrived at the gate, Harry paused to just look at the build that held one too many memories. It was the place that he'd found out that his godfather was innocent, the place that he'd truly learned that Remus was a werewolf, that Pettigrew was a backstabbing rat, and that Snape nearly had a heart. Nearly, he thought with a smirk. That night during the battle, when he watched Snape's murder through that boathouse window, he'd waited until the man passed away before entering. There was no telling if the madman would come back.

When he'd walked in though it was horrible to look at and Harry couldn't help forgiving the man of everything in that very moment. Over the years, he had to admit, that Snape was the one who saved their asses most of the time. Pulling himself out of the thought, he looked around and found his friends watching him with thoughtful expressions. Looking down to his ice cream, he found that it had mostly melted and with a bitter smile he banished it; it wasn't that good anyway.

He patiently waited for the boys to break out of their own dazes and when they did he gave them a smile. Blaise smiled back and after banishing their own ice creams, he nudged his boyfriend in the side with a nod. Smirking back the blond turned to the brunette and after a moment of deliberation stepped forward. Before he could back up fast enough, the brunette found his mouth covered by Draco's. Shock raced through Harry's eyes before they simply drifted shut as his hands rose and clasped around the back of the taller boy's neck.

Just as the blond pulled away and Harry was coming back to himself, panic rising in his chest, his lips were taken once more by Blaise. Like a flame doused with water the panic vanished as he once again turned into a pile of goo. This wasn't supposed to be happening though, a voice screamed in the back of his mind. Draco and Blaise were together, boyfriends, they were happy with each other and this would only ruin everything. Pulling back harshly, Harry held his face in his hands as he backed away, shaking his head.

As he turned to run, to get away from the chance of ruining the boy's relationship, their happy relationship, his wrist was caught and he was jerked back around. He collided with Draco's chest and he felt the arms of the slender boy wrap around him tightly, before the bulkier arms of Blaise wrapped around the both of them. For long moments the three just stood there, collecting their breath and trying to calm themselves. This was the moment to be rational, not headstrong.

Lifting his head slightly urged the Slytherin's too loosen their hold and Harry was able to look the both of them in the eyes. Without speaking his question was conveyed as Blaise chuckled softly, "We want you Harry. We want you to be with us, we want to make you happy, we love you Harry, very much." Tears burnt at the back of his eyes and Harry realized that it was the same feeling from when the students had applauded him at the beginning of the year; it was happiness.

Opening his mouth, Draco placed a finger over his lips and Harry stopped, "There is no way in this world that you could ever ruin anything. We know what you've been through and that it was horrible, but we do love you Harry. We want to help you mend and to love you the way you should be loved; to make you happy like you deserve." At the words, the tears that he'd struggled to hold back broke free and Harry buried himself in the embrace of the boys. Smiling softly to one another, Blaise and Draco hugged him tightly but gently until he was ready to pull back again.

Stepping back slightly he looked into their eyes and without thought Harry leaned onto his toes and connected his lips to Blaise's. After a moment he then turned and kissed Draco just as softly. As he stood flat on his feet again, he looked up at them with a wide smile that brought smiles to their own faces. "Okay." Laughing happily he allowed himself to be picked up and spun around by Blaise as Draco watched with a smirk.

Together, after the Italian had set him back on his feet, the three walked hand in hand back to the town. Lost in their own world, they didn't notice as students stopped in the middle of the street and watched them in wonder. Nothing stopped them as they started up the path to the school; even as they passed Weasley and Granger, their bubble remained intact. Reaching the school, Blaise opened the door for Draco and Harry allowing them entrance first. As Harry was led further into the school by his boyfriends, he smiled at the thought, he couldn't help the butterflies that rose in his stomach; this is what true happiness felt like.

{}

**A/N:** I hope that everyone enjoyed the story! I had a lot of fun writing it! :D

Please review!


End file.
